Stapy
Stapy is a male contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was placed into Free Food. He was eliminated in This Episode Is About Basketball. Coverage Getting Teardrop to Talk In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Stapy first appears with Marker. Lightning tells Stapy and Marker to be friends, but Marker ignored. Stapy and Marker started to play toss the dirt.He got chosen by Foldy to be in Free Food. In the challenge, Stapy and Foldy played Rock, Paper, Scissors, but Fries told them to not play it since there is a basket to bring to X. Stapy does his rhyming, but Fries said to here that there is not time for rhyming. He wants to help out the team, but he is one of the heaviest contestants. When Fries killed Foldy, Stapy was so angry at Fries. Lick Your Way to Freedom In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Stapy appears when he was arguing who to recover. In the challenge, Stapy cracks open a jawbreaker, and inside of a jawbreaker, there is Lollipop. Stapy and Marker started to lick Lollipop. When Foldy came back, Stapy said to her that Foldy is back, and what is the issue when you look steamed. Foldy told him that she saw Liy. Stapy replies as Ugh. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Stapy didn't have any lines. He appeared with the rest of the members with Free Food. Today's Very Special Episode In Today's Very Special Episode, Stapy was seen with Foldy playing Rock, Paper, Scissors like in Getting Teardrop to Talk, but Marker came and played that game as well. Fortunate Ben Stapy started to smile really big along with Foldy for Liy's elimination. During the fifth challenge, Free Food was flying off their paper airplane making them fall, but Stapy was using his staples to hover in the air and break the ground open making them place 7th in the challenge. Fanfiction Human Names * Scott Miller (NLG343) * Sawyer Bosko (Opinduver) * Stanley Cowden (KittyFan2004) Birthdates * August 13, 1995 (U4Again) * April 21, 1998 (NLG343) * October 20, 2000 (Opinduver) * June 3, 1994 (KittyFan2004) Where Stapy is from * Denver, Colorado (U4Again) * New York City, New York (NLG343) * Melrose, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) Trivia *He is one of the four newbies in BFB, the other three being Foldy, Liy, and Loser. **He is also the only legless newbie in BFB. *He is the only member of Free Food to be legless and have arms. *Stapy was eliminated in This Episode Is About Basketball, but he didn't get any punishment. OAE's Free Add Comic * He is the 8th person to get infected by Hawaiitis * After he got infected, he said he was a mermaid, Woody later replies it's just that he has no legs. Gallery Foldy and Stapy playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.jpg|This is the maximum of cuteness. Stapy broke a Jawbreaker.jpg StapyBody.png|Body Stapy (With BFDI Assets).png|Stapy (With BFDI Assets) StapyBFDI.png|Stapy(With BFDI Assets) Stapy and Foldy smiling.jpg BFBIntroStapy.png Category:Legless Category:Males Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Free Food Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:BFDI Category:BFB Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Canadian characters Category:American Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Eliminated Category:Dead Category:Possesed Category:Evil Category:Extremely Evil Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist